FMA: UNA VIDA EN EL FUTURO
by yesy-bloss
Summary: Queres saber como es la vida de los personajes de FMA en el futuro y ademas nuevos personajes....pues esta historia es para vos....enterate de que se trata y disfruta.
1. Chapter 1

**FMA: una vida en el futuro….**

Bueno, para empezar me presento mi nombre es yesy-bloss(mejor conocida como yesybloss).Este fic es del mejor manga/anime del mundo y también de la mejor pareja de FMA EDXWINRY,así que para no tener problemas a los que no les gusta la pareja no lo lean…..no es por mala solo que cada uno tiene su gusto y se debe respetar como tal.

Al mismo tiempo (como bien dice el titulo) trata sobre el futuro de los personajes de fullmetal alchemist, donde todosssss ya están casados y con hijitos.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, como aclaración FMA no me pertenece (si fuera así el final del anime en la peli hubiera terminado con edward y winry juntos pero buehh…) es de estudio Bones y de la grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa (ella si apoya el edxwin).

……………………………………………………………………………….

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA HISTORIA VOY A HACER UNA INTRODUCCION A LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN EN EL FIC….**

Empezare con los protagonistas principales, los hijos de Edward y Winry…..Hikari Elric y Richard Elric.

Comencemos con Hikari: es una chica dulce, amable, alegre e inteligente….pero una loca por los chicos, es decir cuando ve a un chico apuesto no se resiste.Ella también es linda, muy linda tanto que(a pesar de que le gusten muchosssssss chicos, claro que luego le gustara uno solo)tiene un padre muy celoso, siiiiiiiiii edo es celoso de su "pequeña" Hikari jiji, cosa que a cualquier chica le molesta o no?...dejando eso de lado es muy atenta aunque romántica y su apodo es también como el de edo solo que como es chica es de esta manera "hagane no shoujo no renkinshutsuji" es decir girl fullmetal alchemist(chica acero).Su cabello es del mismo color que el de ed, rubio-dorado y sus ojos igual, de cabello muyyyyyyyyy largo y atado en una cola de caballo, es un poco mas alta que edo a su edad de 12 y 15 años(es decir, en la estatura Hikari y Rich son igual a Winry, pobre edo jiji). Esta enamorada de Eric, quien lo presentaremos luego.

Ahora continuamos con su hermano, Richard (también se lo puede llamar Rich): Es un chico apuesto, amable, tranquilo pero le encanta bromear a su hermana.Si bien, Hikari y Rich son hermanos gemelos, sin embargo Richard es mayor que ella por 5 minutos ¬¬.También es un poco mas alto que Hikari. Es un chico inteligente y se diferencia en su hermana por su afición en los gustos a Rich le gusta mas la mecánica que la alquimia(o sea a ambos hermanos les gustan ambas cosas pero cada uno tiene una afición eso no quiere decir que no sepan ambas cosas).Rich tiene el mismo apodo que ed fullmetal alchemist solo que no lo utiliza mucho porque el esta mas interesado en la mecánica .Richard tiene el cabello largo como edo de un rubio como el de winry y ojos azules como ella. Esta enamorado de Blossy quien presentaremos luego.

Seguimos con su prima, Chelsea, es la hija de Alphonse y mei (personaje que aparece en el manga): es una chica media parecida a Tomoyo Daidouji de Card Captor Sakura (como Hikari es media parecida a Sakura y a Blossom de PPG-PPGZ) y también parecida a Bubbles de PPG-PPGZ. Es dulce, calmada y tierna y es la "chica fashion del grupo" y muy ingenua (mas que Hikari). Es tan alta como su prima y tiene el cabello tan largo y del mismo color que su padre Al, de igual forma que sus ojos. También es

soñadora. Su apodo es Aqua-bubbles alchemist (la alquimista de las burbujas de agua). Es un año menor que sus primos. Esta enamorada de Daniel quien presentaremos luego.

La siguiente en presentar es Blossy, la hija de Momoko Akatsutsumi (blossom-bombón de ppg-ppgz) y Brick (ppg-ppgz): Es parecida a Hikari, su mejor amiga. Blossy es dulce, alegre, atenta, romántica e inteligente. Tiene la misma altura que Hikari y de cabello mas largo que ella y del mismo color que sus padres, un naranja-dorado y sus ojos con una mezcla de rojo-rosa. Esta enamorada de Rich (al igual que el de ella) y la relación de estos es como la de ed y winry, son amigovios de la infancia. Su apodo es blossom-heart alchemist, es decir kokoro no sakura no renkinshutsushi (la alquimista del corazón de flores).

La próxima es Esmeralda Mustang, hija de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye: Es una chica fuerte, algo así como Akane Tendo (de Ranma) y Buttercup (de ppg-ppgz), también es amable y buena, aunque no lo demuestre y le gusta bromear a Hikari como si fueran hermanas (algo así como la relación de "hermanos" de Ed y Roy), es sarcástica como su padre. Es un poco mas alta que Rich y tiene 4 años de diferencia, es decir es mayor que todos los anteriores nombrados. Su apodo es girl flame alchemist (de la misma manera que Hikari, Esmeralda es la chica de la llama). Esta enamorada de Walter con quien tiene una relación como la de sus padres, roy y riza. Respecto a su cabello a los 12 años lo tenía largo como Akane Tendo, pero luego le sucede lo mismo que a ella se le corta accidentalmente en un combate, por lo tanto como le sucede a Akane queda con el pelo corto.

La próxima es Natsumi Mustang, la hermana de Esmeralda. Es 4 Años mayor que su hermana y de cabello tan largo como riza, su madre, pero lo tiene atado en una trenza. Se sabe algunas cosas de este personaje, puesto que al ser la mayor de la familia fue enviada a China para aprender más de las artes marciales.

La siguiente es Kasumi quien una chica china que es algo loca como Shampoo de Ranma. Tiene el pelo largo de forma china atado en dos coletas pequeñas. Se sabe poco de este personaje por ahora……como pequeña info es hija de inuyasha y kagome (de inuyasha)

El siguiente es Eric, hijo de Sakura y Shaoran (de cardcaptor sakura): Es un chico educado, tierno, lindo e inteligente. Esta enamorado de Hikari, como ella de el. Es igual de alto que Rich y de la misma edad. Tiene el pelo rubio como Rich quien es su mejor amigo y atado en una trenza y del mismo largo que Richard. Es aficionado a la mecánica. Su relación con Hikari es la misma que ed y winry.

El próximo es Daniel, hijo de Akane y Ranma (de ranma): Es un chico lindo, dulce y tranquilo. Esta enamorado de Chelsea como ella de el. Por ahora se sabe poco de este personaje….

El próximo es Walter. Por ahora se sabe muy poco de este personaje solo que es el amor de Esmeralda….

……………………………………………………………………………...

**Si ya se que hay una mezcla de personajes pero es para que los conozcan y también se que hay una mezcla de series pero la principal es la de FMA y ya lo van a ver….**

**Bueno, me despido abrazotes y….dejen rewievs….**


	2. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**HOLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Jiji. Bueno, ya es momento que empiece con el fic, pero deben leer la introducción para saber sobre los personajes los cuales son muy importante (mas que todo Hikari y Richard).**

………………………………………………………………………………

Capitulo 1: un nuevo comienzo….

Luego de que los Elrics habían logrado volver a su mundo, edward pudo decirle sus sentimientos hacia winry los cuales fueron correspondidos de inmediato. Ambos, decidieron casarse invitando a sus amigos y al único familiar que les quedaba: aru…pero este mismo había ya encontrado novia, su nombre era Mei, una joven de cabello negro con dos coletas atadas en trenzas, su forma de vestir era de cultura china pero por suerte comprendía y hablaba muy bien otros idiomas.

Sin embargo, winry le guardaba un secreto a edo que se lo diría en la noche de bodas, solo sabían esto Riza y Sheska, quienes habían tenido una conversación sobre el tema antes de la boda:

Flash back mode…..

Estaban Riza, winry y Sheska en la casa de esta primera mencionada quien se había casado con Roy Mustang hace ya dos años y habían tenido dos pequeñas niñas:esmeralda y natsumi (nota de la autora: leer introducción), quienes habían salido de paseo con su padre.

Las chicas estaban hablando sobre un tema que win lo había comentado hace casi 2 horas y faltaban solo dos días para la boda….

Riza: oye winry, entonces edward no sabe nada-mirando fijamente a win

Winry: no, no lo sabe-algo avergonzada

Sheska: pero debes decirlo win, es necesario ed debe saber….debe saber que….

Win: ya lo se, debe saber que vamos a….a tener familia….

Riza: además, deberías mostrarle los análisis, el se va a poner feliz-esto lo dijo muy contenta

Sheska: aja…

Win: si tienen razón se lo diré luego de la boda, gracias-tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando decía estas palabras.

Fin flash back mode

La boda ya había terminado, todos habían terminado muy contentos en especial los recién casados, ed y win.

Luego, de su dulce, bella y apasionada noche de amor (N.A.: pondré lemon mas Adelante, por ahora no…), win debía decirle a edo lo que tanto había esperado comunicarle…..

Se levanto de la cama donde ambos estaban acostados, edward la miraba no entendía nada. Win volvió a la cama con un papel en sus delicadas manos y se lo dio a ed…

Win: toma ed-algo sonrojada

Ed: es…esta…bien-estaba muy confundido por tal reacción de su ahora esposa

Edward tomo aquel papel y lo empezó a leer, casi entendía lo que decía escrito por lo que fue a lo ultimo de la hoja, donde decía…_positivo_.

Primero ed no lo creía y su reacción fue abrazar a win con todas sus fuerzas y lagrimas en los ojos, no lo creía serian padres.

Ed: gracias win, por todo-estaba llorando cuando decía esto y le sacaba a win las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos

Win: no ed, es de ambos…

Se dieron un hermoso beso y terminaron de nuevo en la cama hasta que quedaron dormidos….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde lo sucedido y la pancita de win estaba muy grandecita y además no le quería decir a edo si el bebe era nena o nene o quizás gemelos, puesto que esa pancita no era de un solo bebe.

Ed y win estaban tranquilos en su casa junto con aru y su novia hasta que….

Win: edo, no me siento bien-tocándose la panza

Ed había quedado anonadado, no sabia que hacer hasta que al se puso a tomar las pulsaciones…

Al: hermano…creo que…ya es hora.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Bueno, este es el primer episodio oficial, que lindo no? Ed y win casados y van a tener bebes..Jiji.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi familia edowinesca, en especial a la persona que "escucho" mi fic por primera vez: Emina-chan primis te kelo!!!!!!!! Y también, a Evelyn-chan (quien fue la siguiente que me "escucho", te kelo primita ) y a Winry-chan (que también me "escucho", hermanita te kelo ) y a Hino-kun (que también me "escucho", te kelo amigote ) e igual a Wined-chan y a otras personitas que adoro . **


	3. Han nacidolos nuevos elrics

**Holisssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!, como andan???????? Gomen por no cargar rápido el fic es que tuve muchos inconvenientes jiji, pero por suerte ya volví así que comencemos donde nos quedamos!!!!!!!!!!...**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Han nacido!!!!!!!!!!!!, la llegada de los nuevos elrics…**

Hermano…creo que…ya es hora…-decía alphonse, algo asustado no sabia que hacer..

C…como…ya es hora??????????-ed estaba entre entusiasmado y asustado, decidió mirar a su winry para ver como se sentía-win…como te sientes??????????...

Como crees???!!!!!!-dijo algo enfadada-Edward Elric, me duele todo!!!!!!!!!-ya no podía mas, el dolor era intenso-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!.

Muy bien….ed piensa…piensa-se decía el joven rubio de ojos dorados que estaba a punto de tener familia…-y..ya se..ALPHONSE!!!!!!!!!!!.

Si nii-san….-dijo el menor de los elrics

A…ayúdame a sacar el auto de la cochera…vamos ha tener que apurarnos

Deprisa al-dijo ed-y tu…Mei cuida de win, toma sus contracciones por favor-al terminar de decir esto los dos elrics corrieron hasta la cochera…

OK…-dijo Mei

Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!...me duele mucho-decía winry, no estaba muy tranquila que digamos…

Tranquila..-fue lo único que la joven novia de al pudo decir para calmar esta situación

……………………………………………………………………………….

En la cochera…con edo y aru

Bien..al debemos apurarnos, win debe estar incomoda.. yo estoy nervioso.. voy a tener familia-decía sin parar y sin calmarse-ESTO ES PEOR QUE LAS MISIONES QUE NOS DAN EN LA MILICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se quería morir pobre, no sabia que hacer su mente estaba en blanco.

Tranquilo nii-san-decía aru-sino win se va a poner peor y la situación va a empeorar y….-ed le había tapado la boca.

Deja de decir tontería al!!!!!!!!!!, estoy nervioso y tu me haces poner peor!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo ed gritándole.

Gomen gomen hermano-dijo al asustado..

Ya en el auto los dos, decidieron ponerlo en marcha y luego ir a buscar a las chicas…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Dentro de la casa

Vaya..hombres tenían que ser tanto pueden llegar a tardar-decía Mei algo furiosa.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! No me importa eso!!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica rubia gritando-cuando esto termine ed recibirá un llaverazo, lo juroooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Jiji…mejor salgamos a tomar aire-Mei decidió calmar un poco la situación antes de que win explotara y la llevo fuera de la casa para, como ella había dicho, tomar aire..

……………………………………………………………………………….Ya afuera…

_Por dios…aun no han salido…-_Dijo Mei para sus adentros, para que win no se pusiera peor…

De repente se sintió una brisa de aire fuerte, con un fuerte olor a nafta, y un ruido de motor demasiado fuerte y el vehículo casi no se vio, puesto que paso a toda prisa casi cerca de las dos jóvenes¿Quiénes podrían ser?.En efecto, eran ed y al, pero…bueno tanta emoción y nervios juntados, se…habían olvidado de las dos chicas..

Son unos…tontos-dijo mei algo molesta y estupefacta por lo ocurrido

……………………………………………………………………………….

Con ed y al..

Viste al, fue muy fácil ahora llevaremos a win, tendré familia y todo solucionado-dijo ed tranquilo.

Si, tienes razón nii-san-dijo al-no es así chi..chicas??????????

Ah…que sucede alphonse-le pregunto el rubio ambarino

Hermano….nos olvidamos de ellas-dijo al con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime jiji)

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-edward retrocedió haciendo una maniobra, que…habría causado un problema de transito peor de lo que ya había hecho(por suerte no había ningún peatón cruzando la calle ni el auto se había volcado como sucedió al principio de la peli….en conclusión si son cardiacos no les recomiendo viajar con ed al volante)

……………………………………………………………………………….

Con las chicas..

Tranquila win…ellos ya regresaran tranquila-decía mei-_eso espero-_eso lo dijo para sus adentros.

Son unos idiotas-dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

Chicasssssssssss!!!!!!!!...volvimos!!!!!!!!!-dijo alphonse gritando a todo pulmón con su cuerpo casi fuera de la ventanilla del auto..

Ya era hora-dijeron las dos al unísono y luego subieron al auto…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ya era hora de que llegaran chicos win no aguantaba mas-decía mei secándole con un pañuelo la frente de win

Ya lo se….dijo ed-gomen win soy un estupido

Ya… me di…. cuenta-dijo win en tono burlón

Oyeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo edward…

Todos comenzaron a reir..

……………………………………………………………………………...

Ya en el hospital..

Muy bien…ya estamos aquí…todo va a pasar rápido-decía ed para tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a win a quien estaban llevando en una silla de ruedas hasta la sala de parto...

Jaja…parece que es su primera vez-decía el doctor algo burlón-es normal tranquilos todo saldrá bien.

Gracias-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Winry ya había entrado en la sala de parto, el doctor le dijo a los tres, en especial e ed, que quedaran afuera…pero edward no podía esperar iba de acá para allá, ed no podía, no sabia quedarse quieto..quería saber que pasaba, al y mei le decían que se tranquilizara, pero no podía los nervios, la tensión, las emociones del momento le ganaban…hasta que…se escucharon unos llantos de la sala proveniente donde estaba winry…acaso ya había llegado al mundo el nuevo o nueva Elric(ed no sabia que eran dos..win se lo había ocultado era una sorpresa).

Salio de la sala el doctor que los había llevado hasta ese mismo lugar y miro a los tres y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ed, pero por que lo miraba tan serio se preguntaba edward, pero luego cambio esa mirada a una feliz…señor felicidades ya es padre…de dos hermosos bebes…

Antes de que llegara a decir de dos ed ya había partido hasta donde estaba su winry.

En brazos ella tenia dos mantitas, una rosa y otra azul, eso quería decir que eran dos???????..se preguntaba edward..

Acércate mi amor-le decía win a ed en tono tranquilo-mira, sorpresa son dos...jiji.

Edward quedo estupefacto, efectivamente eran dos, un niño y una niña…

Son...son hermosos win-dijo ed emocionado y beso en los labios a su esposa por darle tan maravillosa felicidad.

Como los llamaremos???????-dijo win

Me gusta Richard para el niño así se parece casi a mi nombre jiji-dijo edward…-y para la princesita de papa…mmmmmmm-ed no sabia que nombre ponerle...

Me gusta Hikari-dijo win-porque será nuestra pequeña luz-le dijo a ed sonriéndole...

Hikari, me gusta-dijo ed

Bienvenidos al mundo, Hikari y Richard-dijeron ed y win al unísono…mientras al y su novia entraban a la sala……

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!, que lindo capitulo no lo creen??????jiji, al fin nacieron Hikari y Rich…..que bonito .**

**Bueno, les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no subir rápido la conti gomenasai, pero no se preocupen la próxima vendrá muy pronto…espérenla…nos vemos.**


	4. nuevo aprendizaje:los hijos

**Holitasssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!como andan???????yo espero que bien y si ya se que hace muuuuuuuuucho que no cargo loa capítulos y pueden enojarse conmigo si lo desean demo es que las pruebas, las tareas, las salidas con las chicas(es que estoy de vacaciones de invierno), no me permitían terminarlo….quizás, creo, el capitulo sea corto(creo eso se vera según mi creatividad), pero no se preocupen será interesante(eso espero U), sin mas que decir vuelvo a resucitar este fic después de tanto tiempo( ah, por cierto no se mareen tanto con el intro, es que lo hago solo para que no tenga que explicar cada personaje, es decir, características, etc., etc.…..y además no solo hay edxwin tmb otras parejas como alxmei, que yo lo vieron, y de otros animes como de ppgz como sucederá en este capitulo, lo digo para que comprendan que no solo es de FMA este fic, al principio. Porque después los protas serán Hikari y richard los hijos de ed y win)….bueno, dejando la palabrería me pongo las pilas para empezar con este nuevo capitulo……..disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo aprendizaje: los hijos…**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, con la llegada de los nuevos elrics, Hikari y rich, ya pasando una semana del acontecimiento, ed y win estaban en su casa, claro que como ya era de noche era hora de acostar a las dulces y tiernas criaturas que para su mala suerte a esas horas nunca tenían sueño, pues les gustaba jugar hasta largas horas de la noche, cosa que a edward enfurecía, ya que win debía descansar y ed se quedaba con los niños hasta que al fin se dormían lo cual era una tortura. Sin embargo, esta vez winry decidió quedarse despierta, cosa que enfado a su esposo, pues ella debía descansar mucho(**n/autora:yo creo que una mujer luego de dar a luz debe descansar, pues lo que debe pasar una para tener un hijo es en tanto doloroso como maravilloso, es mi punto de vista U)…**

Winry….-decía un joven rubio mientras miraba a su esposa darle el pecho a sus hijos-no crees que deberías ir a descansar, recuerdas lo que el doctor dijo no es así?-algo enfadado con su esposa porque esta no quería ir a recostarse.

Ed, amor, estoy bien-decía tiernamente la rubia de ojos azules-además, tu has cuidado de ellos toda una semana, me toca a mi no crees?-lo decía con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, lo que para edward era una desventaja, pues con esa sonrisa lo debilitaba.

Ok, haz lo que quieres-dijo el rubio, un tanto enojado-pero después no me vengas con que "me siento mal", "edward, me duelo todo", de acuerdo mujer-lo decía haciéndole burlas a su esposa, lo cual hubiera empezado una de las tontas peleas, mas comunes, de ambos rubios, que sin embargo no se concreto, porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono(**n/autora: bien, aquí viene mi pareja de ppgz favorita, blossxbrick, que se han hecho muy buenos amigos de ed y win, eso lo voy a explicar en otro fic que haga de cómo se conocieron y bla, bla, bla, por ahora sigan la secuencia de la historia, sin marearse U, cualquier duda están los reviews)**

Vaya¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche?-reprochaba ed, ya que eran como las doce de la noche.

Nose, me fijare- decía winry mientras se levantaba algo dificultosa de la silla donde estaba sentada (ella antes de empezar su típica pelea con su marido ya había terminado de amamantar a los dos pequeños quienes ahora jugaban en el piso alfombrado con sus juguetes).

Winry ya había llegado a la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono para así poder atenderlo….

Hola, residencia Elric-decía winry

Win eres tu????-dijo la otra voz del otro lado del tubo-justo contigo quería hablar-decía de manera agradable la otra dulce y melodiosa voz que winry había reconocido.

Mo…momoko, eres tu???????, tanto tiempo sin verte-decía winry muy contenta al escuchar la voz de su antigua amiga(**n/autora:como yo dije me baso en el anime de las ppg, que es ppgz, aquí blossom o bombón se llama momoko akatsutsumi, aunque en el anime brick tiene ese mismo nombre, yo decidí cambiarlo tmb por el nombre del chico del manga de ppgz que me pareció igualito a el, por eso le puse como nombre Natsuki, el apellido de ese personaje no lo se así que para no equivocarme lo llamo por el nombre…..por cierto, sino viste ppgz no importa pues el fic este se adapta al otro que como mencione lo estoy o voy a intentar trabajarlo, así que no te preocupes, pero para los que no sepan nada de ese anime, no lean esto así no se marean, por las dudas solo tengan presente quien es quien)-**como has estado?-preguntaba la ojiazul

Bueno, pues…etto..bien.- decía algo avergonzada la joven pelianaranjada de ojos rosados-es que….bueno…quería hablar contigo sobre algo…que bueno…nose como empezar-tartamudeaba sin cesar la joven

Vaya, vaya miren la líder de las ppgz, blossom no puede ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra jajajaja- se burlaba la rubia

QUE MALA ERES WIN AHORA POR ESO NO TE DIGO NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito eufórica la ojirosado

Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila- decía win para calmarla- te pareces a mi cuando yo estaba…..-win se tildo….no podia ser cierto que ella estuviese…… embarazada…o si??????????. Win sabia que se había casado y vivía con su esposo, Natsuki (mejor conocido como Brick, el líder de los rrbz) pero podría ser…enseguida se puso a hacer cuentas mentales acordándose que cuando la conoció ella tenia 18 años y momoko 15, así que si sus cuentas no le fallaban ella tenia ahora 23-24 años entonces momoko 20-21, no era malo que a esa edad estuviese embarazada, pero no sabia si era verdad o no, debía preguntárselo, tranquilamente….

Hola, alo, hay alguien?????- decía la pelianaranjada en tono de burla del otro lado del teléfono, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de win..

Oye, momoko, tienes nose, algún síntoma como vómitos o mareos?????-preguntaba suavemente la ojiazul

Bueno…etto…de eso precisamente quería hablarte-decía momoko(blossom) toda ruborizada….winry había acertado????????-yo…bueno….estoy….estoy….embara….embarazada…..

Hubo un tranquilo y corto silencio…..hasta que….

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!lo sabía, lo sabia!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía winry muy contenta por su amiga, sin darse cuenta que edward había logrado escuchar su grito…

¿Qué sucede winry?- dijo el rubio mirando anonadado a su esposa-¿algún problema?

No, no, nada mi amor, después te cuento-dijo win para despreocupar a su edward, luego este regreso con los niños…..win retomo la conversación-y dime cuando te enteraste???????

Bueno, hace dos días-momoko(blossom) todavía estaba algo avergonzada

Y ya se lo dijiste a brick???????- preguntaba la rubia muy entusiasmada

No, todavía no, creo que hoy se lo diré como una sorpresa-decía contenta pero nerviosa la ojirosado de cómo su esposo se tomaría-espero que se lo tome bien….

De seguro se lo tomara bien-decía win para animarla-quizás vuelve a convertirse en un niño como edo jaja- en ese momento ed estornudo-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien sipi?

Esta bien. Gracias win por escucharme y perdona si te moleste a esta hora-dijo avergonzada la joven momoko(blossom)

Esta bien, no hay problema, pero se lo dices hoy si-dijo win

De acuerdo, gracias, nos estamos viendo-dijo la joven ojirosados contenta de que su amiga la haya escuchado

Aja, veremos si nos reunimos en esta semana y así de mientras te doy una ayuda, si?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De acuerdo gracias-dijo la pelianaranjada también con una sonrisa

Nos estamos viendo, besos-dijo win despidiéndose

De acuerdo, nos vemos besos-dijo momoko(blossom)

Ambas se despidieron y cortaron el teléfono, winry se dirigió hacia la sala donde su esposo y sus hijos se encontraban y momoko(blossom) se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Natsuki(brick) para decirle sobre su embarazo, tomando valor suficiente, el cual winry logro darle tras esa conversación telefónica que habían tenido…….

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ed y win ya estaban en su habitación y para su suerte habían logrado que sus hijitos se durmieran mas temprano….ed aprovecho para preguntarle con quien había hablado y de que, win le dijo que era momoko(blossom) y que ella estaba por tener un bebe, ed no pudo soportar y se puso a reír…

Ed, por que te ríes??????-dijo winry algo molesta con edward por su acción

Es que, jajajaja, seria maravilloso ver la cara de Brick cuando Blossom se lo diga, jajaja-ed no podía parar de reírse.

Pues ed de seguro reaccionara como tú y todos los hombres con cara de estupefacto al principio y luego la abrazara y se pondrá contento-decía win todavía enfadada por el anterior comportamiento de su esposo.

Oh, vamos mi amor no te enojes, lo siento-dijo ed algo preocupado pues cuando win se enfadaba era muy en serio….

Winry miro a ed-esta bien, te perdono-dijo win dándole un beso en la mejilla a edward-ahora debemos dormir amor, si?-dijo ella bostezando

´ta bien, ´ta bien- dijo ed-pero primero-agarro a su esposa de la nuca, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos color oro para darle un apasionado beso-no podía irme a dormir sin mi beso de las buenas noches jiji

ed….no tienes remedio-dijo win poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de edo para poder dormir….acto seguido ed también quedo profundamente dormido…

Por ahora las cosas iban bien, pero todavía no sabían que les esperaba en el futuro, en especial a sus hijos……

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Bueno, al fin pude escribir el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado cualquier duda me la dejan en los reviews, si, nos vemos….**


End file.
